1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode bulb, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode bulb with loudspeaker function.
2. The Related Art
As is known to all, a light fixture is one of household articles which are indispensable in people's daily lives. Nowadays, with the progress of science and technology, and the improvement of people's living standard, people's requirement for the light fixture is correspondingly improved, in order to satisfy the people's requirement for the light fixture, a variety of excellent light fixtures, such as light-emitting diode (LED) bulbs are emerged at the right moment. The light-emitting diode bulb has become the widely-used light fixture on account of the light-emitting diode bulb being far superior to the traditional light fixture in the light principle, energy saving, environmental protection etc.
A current light-emitting diode bulb includes a bulb head, a power supply circuit board assembly, a heat radiator, a light-emitting diode module and a cover. The power supply circuit board assembly is assembled to the bulb head. The heat radiator is of hollow shape with a middle of a bottom end thereof being opened. The heat radiator is mounted to the bulb head, and the power supply circuit board assembly is received in the heat radiator. The light-emitting diode module is mounted to the heat radiator. The cover is covered on the heat radiator to make the light-emitting diode module located between the cover and the heat radiator.
However, the current light-emitting diode bulb can only realize the illuminating function to make the light-emitting diode bulb just have the single function. Furthermore, in the place of assembling the light-emitting diode bulb, when people listen to music without an earphone, it usually needs to use an external sound box for playing the music outside, in the process of using the external sound box to play the music, it needs to proceed a complex connection of cables that affects a use convenience of the light-emitting diode bulb.